Jeremiah James Garlitz (Road to Survival)
Jeremiah James Garlitz is a novel series adapted, playable, and main character, and an antagonist who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. He is the leader of a religious suicide cult known as the Pentecostal People of God, who hides his true nature under a mask of trust and kindness. He served as the primary antagonist of Area 7 to 16. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Very little is known about his life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he was a preacher. His father, Daniel, used to abuse him and beat him when he was younger. Post-Apocalypse Jeremiah James Garlitz was a preacher that was featured in the novels Descent and Invasion. He is shown to be able to mask his personality as a kind and nice man but changes into something much worse. Jeremiah seems to be skilled at fighting and controlling walkers, and he is shown to be the leader of a suicide cult. In his cult they try to put other survivors "out of mercy" even if they are healthy and refuse to die. Main Story 'Area 7 - Construction Site' To Be Added 'Area 8 - Southeast Woods' To Be Added 'Area 9 - Speedway' To Be Added 'Area 10 - The Sewers' To Be Added 'Area 11 - Town Square' To Be Added 'Area 12 - Northeast Woods' To Be Added 'Area 13 - Small Street USA' To Be Added 'Area 14 - Construction Site' To Be Added 'Area 15 - Central Square' To Be Added 'Area 16 - North Georgia Woods' To Be Added As a Playable Character Jeremiah *'Persona:' Leader *'Trait:' Fast *'Rarity:' Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill:' Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush:' Squad Healing (All teammates regain 25% of their max HP and get +10% defense for 2 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Jeremiah - "March To War" (Unreleased) *'Persona:' Peacekeeper *'Trait:' Alert *'Role': Support *'Rarity:' Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill:' Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush:' Reeling Shot (Deal 250% damage and -30% attack and impair for 2 turns to one enemy.) *'Specialist Skill': Life Steal (When this character kills an enemy character, they will regain 20% of their max health.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Jeremiah - "March To War" *'Persona:' Peacekeeper *'Trait:' Alert *'Role': Support *'Rarity:' Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill:' Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush:' Reeling Shot (Deal 325% damage and -50% defense to up to 2 enemies for 1 turn. All teammates get focus for 2 turns and recover from confuse.) *'Specialist Skill': Outlast (When this specialist is defeated, their death is delayed for 1 turn during which they may still take an action.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Jeremiah - "Road to Survival" #1 *'Persona:' Legend *'Trait:' Alert *'Role': Support *'Rarity:' Legendary (6 Stars) *'Leader Skill:' Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush:' Defensive Reversal (Deal 300% damage to one enemy and up to 3 enemies get -70% defense for 2 turns. Up to 3 teammates get +70% defense for 2 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Outlast (When this specialist is defeated, their death is delayed for 1 turn during which they may still take an action.) *'Active Skill': Recover Confuse (Up to 3 teammates recover from confuse.) Death ;Killed By * Himself (Caused, Suicide) *Zombies After it is discovered that Jeremiah's mortar threat was a bluff, he allows himself to be devoured by his undead followers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jeremiah has killed: *Jones (Caused) *Calvin Dupree (Indirectly Caused) *Matthew Hennesey (Along with Pentecostal People of God) *Speed Wilkins (Caused) *Wade Pilcher (Indirectly Caused) *Mark Arbogast (Indirectly Caused) *Joseph Bressler (Indirectly Caused) *Anthony (Indirectly Caused) *Rose (Indirectly Caused) *Colby (Indirectly Caused) *Cailinn (Indirectly Caused) *Emma (Indirectly Caused) *Mary Jean (Indirectly Caused) *Noelle (Indirectly Caused) *Mr. Slocum (Caused) *Mrs. Slocum (Caused) *Patrick Liam Murphy *Himself (Caused; Suicide) *Numerous counts of unnamed Woodbury residents'' (Caused or Direct)'' *Multiple motorcycle gang members (Caused or Direct) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances Trivia *''The Walking Dead: Road to Survival'' marks the first physical appearance of Jeremiah, since his looks have been only described in the novel series. **He is one of the characters seen physically somewhere else than the original media, along with Crystal, Nick, David, Trey, Gene and Crawford, who wasn't seen alive but as a zombie in the original media. *An extremely rare three-star Jeremiah can be received in the app, however it is unknown how. *Jeremiah is the only member of his group(s) to make an appearance in the app. *Jeremiah is currently the longest surviving antagonist in the game. *Jeremiah March To War is one of many characters to have Life Steal as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Life Steal. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Road to Survival Characters Category:Religious Category:Pentecostal People of God Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Life Steal Category:Suicidal Category:Leaders Category:Peacekeepers Category:Legend